AvezVous Vu Cette Fille
by anny.heart
Summary: Sue a accepté la position à New York 6 mois plus tôt et fait maintenant une réflection sur sa vie. 'Songfiction'


_A/N *La traduction de la chanson est la mienne et je m'excuse si des erreurs s'y sont glissées. Traduction en Italique._

**Avez-Vous Vu Cette Fille?**

Ça fait déjà six mois que je suis déménagée à New York pour accepter cet emploi. Ça a été la plus difficile des décisions que j'ai eu à prendre dans ma vie jusqu'à présent. Et même aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

J'ai laissé tant de choses derrière moi… Mon ancienne position, mes amis, ma vie à Washington… Jack…

Comment j'ai pu imaginer que je pourrais ignorer mon amour pour lui et penser être capable de continuer ma vie comme si de rien était?...

Lucy est venue la semaine dernière et elle est repartie ce matin. Elle a dit que j'avais changée…

_Innocente, confiante_

_Avec une pointe de curiosité et un air de 'ce que vous voyez c'est ce que vous avez'_

_Agréable à côtoyer_

Je sais que j'étais enthousiaste et prête à aider chaque fois que quelqu'un avait besoin de mon aide ou de mon réconfort… Mais d'une certaine façon, depuis que je suis déménagée, je me suis à peine fait des amis.

_Rit d'elle-même_

_Ne s'inquiète jamais_

_La vie est courte mais pourquoi se presser_

_Des yeux éclatants et prêts à affronter le monde_

L'esprit des gens n'est pas aussi ouvert qu'il l'était avec les employés du Hoover Building, donc je dois constamment faire attention à ce que je fais, comment je le fais et pourquoi je le fais pour commencer. Vous pouvez donc vous imaginez pourquoi je me retiens de la sorte…

C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir travailler avec impulsivité quelques fois, de laisser mon entêtement me guider au travers les dossiers. *ricanements* Ça rendait Jack fou! Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux me laisser travailler à ma façon et être celle que je suis vraiment… Je m'ennuie tellement de lui…

_Elle était pleine de vie_

_Regardait le bon côté des choses_

_Si ça en valait la peine, elle le faisait_

_Disait que la vie est ce qu'on en fait_

J'ai toujours pris toutes les chances que je pouvais pour apporter la justice autour de moi, même si j'ai dû prendre quelques risques. À tellement de reprises j'ai mis ma propre vie en danger pour trouver la vérité. Je savais au plus profond de moi que la vie valait ces risques et que d'une certaine façon, à un moment donné, je serais récompensée pour ce que j'ai fait. Dieu était là avec moi tout au long de la route et je Lui faisais confiance pour me guider là où je devais être. Ne vous méprenez pas, je lui fais encore confiance sur ma vie!... Mais même Lui peut faire des erreurs parfois, n'est-ce pas?...

_Mais quelques mauvais pas vous mènent à quelques mauvais tournants_

_Et une fois que vous êtes brûlé vous n'êtes plus le même_

_Vous avez tendance à vous méfier de la flamme_

_Je déteste croire qu'elle abandonne ses rêves_

À voir où ma vie est rendue en ce moment, je me demande ce qui Lui est passé par la tête pour qu'Il me guide ici?...Pourquoi n'a-t-Il jamais aidé Jack à trouver le courage dont il avait besoin pour faire le premier pas vers moi?... Pourquoi m'a-t-Il laissé être si fière et partir loin de lui?... Ces questionnements circulent dans ma tête depuis la première nuit que j'ai passée dans mon nouvel appartement, seule dans le confinement de mon monde silencieux. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?... Pourquoi je ne peux pas trouver le bonheur à New York?... Pourquoi je ne peux pas rire et profiter de la vie comme avant?...

_Avez-vous vu cette fille_

_Que tout le monde dit que j'étais_

_Avez-vous vu cette fille_

_Où me suis-je perdue le long de la route?_

_Avez-vous vu cette fille_

Je te prie, Dieu, ici dans mon journal, chose que je n'avais jamais faite avant. J'avais l'habitude de garder mes rêves, mes aspirations et mes espoirs dans ces pages. Ceci est devenu mon espoir, mon rêve… que la fille que j'étais à Washington puisse retrouver son chemin dans mon âme et prendre la place qu'elle mérite… dans la vie de Jack, peut-être?... dans son cœur, espérons?... J'ai besoin que Tu me le ramènes, n'importe comment, car sans lui… je ne suis personne…

***

Comme Sue écrivait ces mots, Lévi vint déposer sa patte sur ses genoux pour l'aviser que quelque chose requérait son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lévi? »

Touchant son Black Berry avec son museau, il signala ce qui se passait.

« C'est bien, mon grand! » Elle passa sa main dans as douce fourrure.

Les mots qu'elle lut sur l'appareil la prirent par surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être répondue si rapidement…

_« Sue, c'est D. Je vais faire ça court. On a besoin de toi ici et le directeur a créé un nouveau poste et c'est pour toi si tu le veux. On n'est pas aussi efficaces sans toi… Tu es le cœur de l'équipe… Rappelle-moi pour que je te donne des détails. Amicalement, D. »_

Rapportant son regard vers le ciel, des larmes embrouillèrent sa vision. C'était le signe qu'elle attendait et elle n'était pas prête à passer à côté de cette bénédiction… parce que c'est ce que c'était pour elle. Sue Thomas était sans doute la plus bénie des femmes sur la terre pour avoir la chance de changer ce que les choses étaient… pour ce qu'elle voulait qu'elles deviennent…

Fin!!!

Chanson 'Have You Seen That Girl' de Lee Ann Womack.

(Paroles originales anglaises)

Innocent, Confident  
With a hint of curiosity and an air of what you see is what you get  
fun to be around  
Laugh at herself  
Never worried  
Life is short but whats the hurry  
Bright-eyed and ready to take on the world  
(CHORUS)  
Have you seen that girl  
That everybody says I used to be  
Have you seen that girl  
Where along the way did I lose me?  
Have you seen that girl

She was full of life  
Looked on the brighter side  
If it was worth a chance she'd take it  
Said that life is what you make it  
But a few wrong moves led to a few wrong turns  
And once your burned your not the same  
You tend to shy from the flame  
I hate to think shes givin up her dream

(CHORUS)  
Have you seen that girl  
That everybody says I used to be  
Have you seen that girl  
Where along the way did I lose me  
Have you seen that girl  
Where along the way did I lose me  
Have you seen that girl


End file.
